The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the travel of a fuel injector shutter.
The travel setting of the shutter on a fuel injector nozzle is extremely important in that it determines the maximum delivery and consequently also the opening and closing time of the injector; and, on known injectors, it is adjusted by means of washers on the end of the shutter or needle control rod on which the pressurized fuel acts.
The washers are therefore subject to wear, due to the severe dynamic stress to which they are subjected, and, what is more, in no way contribute towards reducing or eliminating any transverse forces transmitted by the rod to the needle, thus resulting in wear of the mating surfaces between the needle and nozzle.